The present invention relates to a chassis of a device.
Such devices, for example, computers or electronic instruments, can comprise a variety of different components, for example, printed circuit boards, storage disks, ventilators, loudspeakers, hydraulic components, optoelectronic components, etc., which are typically mounted to a chassis. The chassis has the purpose to hold the individual components, mechanically stable, at a fixed location. Besides this, known devices comprise a housing for protecting the components and for improving the optical appearance of the device. The component is mounted, mechanically stable, within the housing.
A chassis according to the prior art can comprise a framework having several partitions to which the components are mounted. Another chassis in the prior art can comprise a support unit which is made of expanded polypropylene (EPP). The single components are fixed at their locations by connections with the EPP. The EP 0 546 211 B2 (by the same applicant), for example, shows such a chassis.